


A First Time For Everything

by faequeentitania



Series: Beyond the Diner [1]
Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Quickies, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't usually do this. Usually, the diner is the final destination, and then they each go home immediately after. But for some reason that Daniel couldn't yet fathom, Soren had invited them over to his place for some drinks. For some other reason that Daniel couldn't yet fathom, he had agreed.</p><p>A tale in which Soren, Katie, Michael, and Daniel finally figure out that their dynamic works well beyond the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I just can't believe that there isn't more OT4 work in the _After Hours_ fandom. Being a sucker for group sex that I am, I couldn't resist throwing this into the universe. Slightly silly, hopefully sexy?
> 
> Just a small reminder that this is not RPF, but very firmly set in the alternate universe created within _After Hours._

They don't usually do this. Usually, the diner is the final destination, and then they each go home immediately after. (Well, except maybe Michael. Daniel didn't think he wanted to know the odd stuff Michael got up too late at night.)

But for some reason that Daniel couldn't yet fathom, Soren had invited them over to his place for some drinks. For some other reason that Daniel couldn't yet fathom, he had agreed.

Which brought him to their second bottle of wine, and Katie sitting with her back leaning against the arm of the sofa next to him, her feet tucked under his thigh.

Michael was in the midst of telling some ridiculous story about his time in college, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Daniel and Katie while Soren posed dashingly on the cushion next to them.

Soren always did everything dashingly. It was a perk of being a beautiful person, Daniel supposed.

"...and then we stuck a firework in it and heaved it over the side of the roof," Michael reenacted enthusiastically, "BOOM!"

Soren reached for the wine glass in Michael's hand as he waved it about in his dramatic reenactment, "Michael, I swear to God, I will kill you if you spill red wine on my carpet."

For once, Michael looked apologetic, "That would be a horrible waste of wine, of course I wouldn't."

Begrudgingly, Soren released the glass, and Michael cupped it in his long hands like a child with a sippy cup.

"Michael, I'm seriously surprised that you never got expelled," Daniel sighed, frowning at him.

"Pft," Michael waved, "They can only expel you if they catch you. I was too brilliant for that."

"I don't think I'd say ‘brilliant'," Katie chortled, taking another sip of wine, "More like ‘diabolical.'"

"I'll take it!" Michael grinned triumphantly, pointing a finger gun at Katie and clicking his tongue with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Dan?" Soren asked, leaning over to retrieve the wine bottle from the floor and pouring himself some more.

"What about me?" Daniel questioned with raised eyebrows as Soren refilled his glass as well.

"You were a bartender," he shrugged, sighing loudly as Michael and Katie both held out their glasses too, with school-children-innocent smiles on their faces, "You must have some weird and crazy stories."

"Yay!" Michael interrupted as Soren begrudgingly topped off his wine.

Daniel shrugged, "I guess. More of me watching other people have weird and crazy stories as I supplied the alcohol to make it happen."

"Well that's something," Katie reached over and patted his chest, "Tell us about one."

"Well, I mean..." Daniel's eyes slid from one expected face to another, "Some drunk basketball player trying to steal the Jukebox once."

Silence.

"...and?" Michael prompted.

"And, I dunno, I stopped him. He was hammered, it was like talking to a very tall three-year-old."

"Dan," Soren said seriously, "You've written a novella. You're a writer for the internet. There are comedy sketches and full length videos on YouTube right now that you have personally scripted. And when asked to tell your friends a story about an experience you had in college... you give them _that_?"

Daniel felt his face flush.

"I didn't realize I was being critiqued," Daniel grumbled, occupying himself with a gulp of wine.

"Life is a revolving door of judgement, Daniel," Soren smiled, and Daniel frowned.

"Fine, you tell one," he said with a sulk, taking another swallow of wine.

"Sure," Soren grinned wider, "Do you want to hear about the time I had an orgy with a sorority of cheerleaders or the time I snuck into the dentistry building to get high on laughing gas and fuck a girl in a lab coat?"

"Jesus," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated head shake, "Grossly sexual stories are usually Michael's schtick Soren, not yours."

"Michael's just more open to talking about them in public, and in a voice entirely too loud to ever be appropriate," Soren justified.

"Thaaaaaat's me!" Michael said with a stupid grin, and Soren raised one hand in Michael's direction in a "my point exactly" gesture.

"I think we've hit that point in our friendship," Katie spoke up with a little shrug, "We're grownups, we can tell some sexy stories."

"Guys, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day," Michael practically shouted, looking more like an overexcited puppy with his tail wagging than a six-foot-three grown man, "I've been dying to tell you guys about how I had an orgy with the Pussycat Dolls after I snuck backstage-"

"I think Daniel should go first," Katie interrupted him with a glare, and Daniel felt the color drain out of his face.

"Me?" he squeaked, looking at Katie, "Why me? Soren offered-"

"Because you cheated with that lame-ass story about the drunk basketball player," Soren interjected, "You need to make up for that before you're worthy of hearing my tales of greatness."

"Guys, come on, don't do this to me," Daniel begged, the color returning to his face to turn it bright red, "Please."

"Oh come on, Daniel," Michael encouraged, scooting a little closer on the floor and patting Daniel's knee, "Safe space, man. We won't tell."

"Exactly," Soren agreed, then smirked, "Tease you a little, maybe, but not run and tell your secrets to anyone."

Daniel looked at each of them in turn, terrified of their keen interest.

"I- I-" he stammered, then took several desperate swallows of wine.

"I- damnit! Fine!" Daniel finally burst out, "Just stop looking at me like that!"

Soren smirked, and Katie sipped her wine with an amused grin. Michael was still watching him with eerie laser-focus from his spot on the floor, but Daniel was mostly used to that.

"Fine, fine," Daniel repeated, thinking.

He had no hope of matching any of them in caliber of story, but he would do his best.

"Okay. Right. Well, I guess there was the one time I... you know... at the bar where I worked."

"You sly dog!" Michael crowed, and Soren kicked him.

"Shut up. You were saying, Daniel?"

"Well, I mean... well, she was the other bartender, and it had been a slow night, so we had just been bullshitting and stuff for a while. Finally we closed, and next thing I know, she's pulling me into the storeroom and unbuckling my pants. To this day I have no idea why she decided to have sex with me that night, but at the time I wasn't questioning it."

Michael snorted, but Daniel continued anyway.

"God, she had amazing breasts," Daniel recalled, thinking back and losing himself in the memory a little bit, "they were huge, she always got awesome tips at the bar. We broke three bottles of liquor back there. _And_ nearly broke my glasses. She pushed me to the ground and rode my face like I was a goddamn pony."

Daniel stared off into the distance, glassy-eyed and flushed, "I think that was the first time I got a girl off, it was so hot she hardly had to touch me to get me off too."

He came back to himself suddenly, to find three pairs of eyes staring at him intently.

The embarrassed flush rushed back to his face and he shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

"So yeah, anyway... that's it," he finished lamely with a shrug.

"Anyone else super turned on right now?" Michael asked suddenly, and Daniel closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Actually... yeah," Katie said thoughtfully, and Daniel's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Now that you mention it," Soren murmured, shifting in his seat.

"Can we?" Katie asked uncertainly, and all eyes shifted to her.

"What, like, all of us?" Daniel asked, his voice coming out as more of a squeak than a voice.

She bit her lip, "Well... yeah."

"I'm down!" Michael was the first to volunteer, raising his hand with an almost manic look of excitement on his face.

"Of course you are," Daniel said, and he looked desperately at Soren, hoping for him to be the voice of reason.

Instead, Soren just looked thoughtful.

"Soren?" Daniel prompted, and Soren looked at him piercingly.

"Try anything once right?" Soren shrugged, and Daniel blinked stupidly.

"I- is this really happening?" Daniel breathed, looking from one friend to the next, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Damn right we are!" Michael smiled, and Katie laid a gentle hand on Daniel's arm.

"You can say no, Daniel," she said gently, thumb stroking sweetly against his skin. Daniel's heartbeat increased rapidly, "We won't make you feel bad about it. That, I can promise."

Daniel looked around at their faces again, and found them all surprisingly earnest.

Daniel's heart was in his throat. He had just been invited to take part in a foursome with his closest friends. And they were _coworkers_ for god's sake. This was a monumentally bad idea. And yet...

Katie's hand trailed higher up his arm, gentle and soothing, like she was trying to calm a wild animal. This was crazy, they were crazy; but Daniel somehow found himself nodding.

"Let's do this," he croaked nervously, and Michael broke out into a wild grin.

"Best friends foursome!" he chirped, and somehow that broke the tension, Daniel chuffing out a little laugh with Katie and Soren.

Almost immediately after that he found himself with a lapful of Katie, his friend wasting no time in swinging herself across his hips.

"Holy shit," Daniel swallowed audibly as she settled down onto his lap. She smirked as she took the wine glass from his hand and set in on the end table, along with her own, and Daniel was slightly embarrassed at how quickly he was getting turned on by this.

"Relax," Katie murmured before leaning in and kissing him, their glasses clinking against each other a little awkwardly.

But then he was _kissing Katie_ , and he stopped noticing.

He let out a little gasp of surprise when he felt hands on his knees, stroking and rubbing gently through the denim.

"That's hot," Michael's voice cut in, but it was surprisingly soft; completely unlike the boisterous bellow they were used to.

The hands moved, trailing up his thighs until they reached Katie, who gave a little moan into Daniel's mouth as they moved onto her.

Daniel jumped as Michael's hands came to rest on top of his, which had been sitting placidly on Katie's hips since she had pulled him into the kiss.

"Touch her, dude," Michael encouraged, coaxing Daniel's hands up higher to smooth over Katie's sides.

Nervously Daniel followed his lead, moaning a little at the soft, pliant feel of her body through her tank shirt.

He hesitated when he reached her breasts, his persistent nervousness tripping him up, but Michael kept a firm grip on his hands and didn't let him falter.

Katie gave an encouraging moan as Daniel and Michael's hands squeezed gently, exploring her over her thin shirt.

"Too many clothes," Michael complained in a soft, pathetic wine, and Katie pulled back with a sigh.

"Well you haven't changed much," she said, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head.

For a second Daniel didn't know what she was talking about, then it hit him; her and Michael had hooked up before. It had been ages, sure, but he suddenly fell at a distinct disadvantage.

"Stop thinking Dan!" Michael's voice brought him back to the present, "Boobs, Daniel, right in front of your face and you're off in your brain skull!"

Daniel flushed as his eyes immediately tracked down to Katie's chest, where her cream-colored bra was doing a very good job of showing off the pretty curve of her breasts.

"Right, yeah," Daniel breathed, glancing over Katie's shoulder at Michael, who was busy kissing her neck now. Damn guy was so tall that even on his knees he was going to tower over all of them.

Daniel watched, mesmerized, as Katie leaned back into Michael, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as her eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly her bra was loosened, and Michael's deft fingers slid the straps down her shoulders and off.

Entranced, Daniel's hands instinctively cupped her supple flesh, kneading it between his fingers gently.

Katie moaned, pressing her hands over his and firming the touch.

In his peripheral vision, Daniel could see Michael tugging his shirt up and over his head behind Katie before discarding it to the floor.

Katie's hands traced up his arms and over his shoulders to his face, and Daniel blinked dumbly as she took his glasses off and set them carefully on the end table beside the couch.

Even in the slight haze that removing his glasses had caused, Katie still looked soft and beautiful.

"Come ‘ere," she murmured, cupping Daniel's face again and coaxing him forward.

He blindly followed until his face was pressed against her chest, and he hesitantly trailed delicate, unsure kisses over her skin.

Her sigh of contentment spurred him on, and he momentarily lost himself in the exploration of her skin.

"Soren," Katie's soft call pulled him out of his trance, and he pulled away to look to the side, where Soren was still sitting alone, watching them with intent interest. Daniel's heart hammered when Soren looked at him, pupil almost eclipsing the ice blue of his eyes.

Katie stroked a gentle hand over Daniel's hair before reaching for Soren.

Finally Soren moved, scooting closer with a hungry expression that Daniel had never seen him wear before, but looked downright sinful on Soren's attractive face.

Daniel's heart swooped as Katie cupped the back of Soren's head and pulled him in for a kiss of their own; more intense and purposeful than her kiss with Daniel.

There was an electricity there, Daniel could see it. He had seen it before, even when there was no indication that Katie and Soren would ever end up in bed together; an energy that just exuded from these two people who were fiercely passionate about so many things in life.

Slowly Soren pulled Katie toward himself and Katie followed, until she was half off Daniel's lap and angling Soren's head to deepen the kiss.

Daniel didn't even mind, which was the strange part. They looked so hot together that he couldn't feel anything but arousal as he watched them.

His attention only deviated when he felt a big hand on his hip, pushing up under his shirt.

Daniel's attention refocused to Michael, who gave him a sweet, affectionate grin.

Michael shuffled sideways a little, further out of the way of Katie and Soren's entanglement and closer to Daniel. Daniel's heart raced as Michael leaned against the couch and into Daniel's space, his hand pushing up higher under Daniel's shirt.

"May I kiss you, Daniel?" Michael asked formally, his tone gentle and sweet in a way that surprised Daniel.

"You _want_ to kiss me?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows, and Michael gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course I do, buddy," the smile returned to his face, "Not like we haven't done it before."

" _Agents of Cracked_ does _not_ count," Daniel replied incredulously, "It was for comedy!"

"So?" Michael asked with a shrug, "That should just make you want more, right?"

"You mashed our faces so hard you made my mouth bleed," Daniel reminded him, and Michael shrugged again.

"Maybe you're into that stuff. Hey man, no judgement from me."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Very considerate Michael, thank you," Daniel drawled dryly.

"So can I kiss you or not?" Michael prompted again hopefully, and Daniel pushed aside the nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach. Why the hell not?

"Gently," Daniel insisted with a stern look, and Michael's grin turned into a megawatt smile as he pulled Daniel forward by the shirt and slotted their mouths together.

It was... surprisingly pleasant.

Daniel was still half expecting it to be like the exaggerated, clumsy kiss they had shared for the final shot of _Agents of Cracked_ , but it was far from it. Michael was still intent and intense, but with a level of finesse and care that surprised him.

Daniel found himself reaching for Michael, hooking one arm around the back of his neck as the other remained braced against Katie's hip.

Daniel couldn't help but shiver as Michael's mouth trailed down from Daniel's lips and over his chin, before making their way down his throat. He groaned as Michael's teeth nipped gently at him, the little spark of pain going straight to his dick like electricity. The involuntary jolt of his hips pressed him more firmly between Katie legs where she was still straddling him, despite her upper half leaning heavily into Soren.

Speaking of, with a sharp exhaled Daniel opened his eyes, his vision immediately landing on Soren and Katie's tangle of limbs. They had broken the kiss, and apparently it was Soren's turn to get a mouthful of Katie's tits.

"So what's our game plan here?" Michael interrupted the moment to ask. All three of them looked at him.

"I mean," Michael elaborated, the hand he still had under Daniel's shirt sliding upwards to rub a nipple distractingly, "This is fun and all, but is there a final destination we're reaching for here?"

"You really think any of us planned that far ahead?" Soren asked with raised eyebrows, and Michael shrugged.

"Good time to figure it out, then."

"How about this," Soren said, "We start by moving this into my bedroom instead of the couch?"

"Seconded," Katie agreed, and Daniel couldn't help but notice how breathless as she sounded.

"Thirded," Michael agreed readily, "Let's go!"

Awkwardly they all untangled, rising up and making their way down the hallway towards Soren's room.

Daniel's heart beat wildly in his chest. What if they got his clothes off and hated it? What if he did something wrong, he knew nothing about group sex etiquette!

"Stop worrying," Soren's voice cut into his thoughts, and Daniel was startled to find him right next to him. Even more surprised when Soren looped an arm around his waist and pressed against his side.

"You're doing fine," Soren reassured him in a quiet tone, "You got nothing to worry about. Just trust your instincts and stop overthinking it."

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Booty Call Base, you know exactly what you're doing."

Soren snorted, and Daniel gasped in surprise when Soren's hand slipped into Daniel's back pocket.

"Every partner is different, Daniel," Soren squeezed gently and Daniel made an embarrassing noise, "There's a learning curve for me too. Just go with the flow, my friend."

"Of course you have an orgy bed," Katie said as they passed through the doorway of Soren's room, and even Michael seemed a little taken aback at the giant California King in the middle of Soren's bedroom.

"Prepared for anything Katie," Soren said matter-of-factly, "and it's that mentality and preparedness that's going to get us through the zombie apocalypse someday, mark my words."

Daniel chortled and Soren squeezed his ass a little tighter in retaliation.

"Too many clothes!" Michael pointed an accusatory finger at them suddenly, and Daniel realized that he and Soren were the only two still fully dressed, "I demand we all get naked!"

"Michael," Soren glared, "if you're going to be bossy I'm kicking you out."

"I'm not being bossy," Michael defended, "I'm just advocating for the progression of our sexy story line!"

"Michael, shut the fuck up," Katie growled, and Michael's eyes widened as she hooked her fingers into the front of his jeans, pulling him towards her and beginning to unbuckle his belt.

Daniel and Soren shared a look, and Soren shrugged before pulling away to pull his shirt off.

Daniel was more than a little distracted by Soren's toned chest, and it took him a second to realize that Soren had stopped with his fingers on his belt.

Daniel's eyes snapped back up to Soren's face, where his friend was wearing a pleased smirk.

"As distracting as my abs are, Daniel, I think it's your turn," Soren grinned, and embarrassment crept down Daniel's neck.

"Uh..." Daniel floundered, thinking of his less-athletic body in comparison to Soren's.

"Oh my God," Soren sighed with exasperation, moving closer and grabbing the hem of Daniel's shirt authoritatively, "If we didn't want to see you naked you wouldn't be here Daniel, stop worrying about everything."

Daniel gasped as Soren pulled his shirt up and over his head sharply, and didn't even have a moment to think before Soren's quick fingers were working on his belt too. Before he knew it he was completely undressed, and watched wide-eyed as Soren finished taking off his own clothes as well.

"Not bad, O'Brien," Soren grinned, looking pointedly down at the proof of Daniel's continued interest in the proceedings.

"Jesus, Soren, shut up," Daniel groaned, covering his face with one hand, and Soren snickered.

"Cute," Soren's voice murmured from much closer than Daniel was expecting, and Daniel's hand dropped from his eyes with a start. Soren was right in front of him, leaning into his space and reaching out to touch his arm gently, "You still okay with this?" 

"I think so," Daniel replied softly, and Soren nodded.

Somehow Daniel still wasn't expecting it when Soren leaned in to kiss him, one of Soren's hands curling around Daniel's tricep and the other cupping the back of his neck.

Hesitantly Daniel placed his hands on Soren in return, one landing on a sharp hip bone and the other up on Soren's shoulder.

Daniel shivered as the same intensity he had pondered about earlier was directed toward him. He couldn't stop the little moan in his throat at the combination of Soren's kiss and the gentle squeeze of Soren's fingers on the back of his neck.

A sharp moan from Katie broke them apart, and they both looked over to see Michael and Katie watching them; Katie's back pressed against Michael's front and Michael's hand between her legs.

At some point she had taken off her glasses too, and she was trembling; glassy-eyed and flushed against Michael and Daniel's heart raced to see her like that.

"Hey Dan," Michael said warmly, smiling at him, "Why don't you come over here and show Katie how you got that bartender off?"

It took Daniel a moment to remember what Michael was talking about, then sharply recalled the story he had told that had got them here.

"Go get ‘em, tiger," Soren encouraged, his hands sliding off Daniel as he nudged him forward.

Unsteadily Daniel sank to his knees in front of her, nervous and eager at the same time.

His general squeamishness was a well-known fact among his friends, but _this_ was something he had no qualms about. On the handful of occasions throughout the years that he had had the privilege of having sex, this was always one of his favorite activities.

"Open up, sweetheart," Michael murmured gently, his hand sliding from between her legs to cup the inside of her thigh, pulling it gently upward and to the side.

Katie put one hand over Michael's where it was wrapped around her waist steadyingly, and the other reached for Daniel, stroking his short hair gently.

Daniel took a moment to run his hands over her thighs, the soft, warm skin feeling heavenly against his palms.

He glanced up at Katie, who was biting her lip endearingly and panting slightly.

His eyes tracked back down, and he finally leaned in, hands going gently back up her thighs to the crease where body met leg. She was mostly shaven, except for a light smattering of hair across her pelvis, and the smell of her arousal slid warm and heady into his nose.

Gently he dipped his thumbs in to press on either side of her labia, parting the wet folds and licking his lips.

He gave a gentle, experimental lick, from bottom to top and Katie groaned, leaning into it.

She tasted good, sharp and only faintly bitter, and his dick throbbed as he did it again.

He zeroed in on her clit gradually; mixing broad, flat strokes with light, fluttery ones.

"Oh my fucking god, Daniel," Katie groaned, and Daniel's heart swelled with pride.

"Keep going, Casanova," Soren's voice encouraged from behind him, and Daniel shivered at the feel of Soren's hands on his shoulders, stroking gently as Soren sank to his knees behind him.

Goosebumps broke out over his skin when Soren's palms stroked open and light down his back, and the sudden sensation of kisses being laid across his shoulders made his skin tingle.

All the while he continued licking and teasing Katie with his tongue, her pleasured sighs and moans going straight to his ego.

"You going to lose it if I touch you right now, Daniel?" Soren's voice floated softly into his ear, and Daniel groaned.

"I- I don't think so," he said huskily against Katie, who squirmed.

"Alright then," Soren affirmed before his hand slid into Daniel's lap, fingers circling Daniel's cock and stroking lightly.

Daniel groaned, doubling his efforts on Katie's clit to keep him grounded and focused.

It became this awesome pleasure loop; his mouth on Katie and Soren's hand on him, and Daniel groaned and panted through his nose as his hands flexed against Katie's trembling muscles.

"Come on, Dan, get her there," Michael moaned softly, fingers tightening where they were still holding her open, and Katie groaned.

Daniel did as he was told, licking rapid and eager against her clit and reveling in every eager, excited sound he could coax from her mouth.

"Oh fuck, there, right there!" she gasped, her hand holding tight to the back of Daniel's head and her thighs shaking with pleasure.

Without hesitation Daniel complied, fluttering his tongue right where she needed it and finally pushing her over the edge.

She cried out as she came, her whole body tight and trembling and Daniel didn't let up until she was pushing him away with a gasp.

"Damn, Daniel!" Michael laughed, and Daniel looked up as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Way to go, man, that was awesome!"

Daniel laughed at Michael's pleased voice, and stroked his hands over Katie's legs soothingly, "Ok, Katie?"

"Holy shit, Dan," she panted, "Where did you learn that? Holy shit."

"I read," Daniel mumbled, "and I have had _some_ opportunity to practice, you know."

Katie laughed, breathless and still shaking as Michael slowly let her leg down.

"Sorry I doubted you," she giggled, stroking his head with a gentle scratch of her fingernails.

Daniel smiled, placing a kiss to her thigh gently. Soren was still stroking his cock, but gentle and light enough that he wasn't in danger of coming.

"Bed," Soren commanded authoritatively, releasing Daniel's cock and using his grip on Daniel's shoulder to push to his feet. He stepped to Daniel's side and extended a hand, helping him up from the floor with a sharp pull.

"Up you go," Michael said, stooping to pick Katie up bridal style, and she squeaked with surprise.

"Dick," she huffed, smacking an open hand against Michael's bare chest, but Daniel couldn't help but notice her small smile.

She shrieked when he tossed her unceremoniously onto the giant bed, and Daniel snorted with amusement.

Soren went to the bedside table, opening the drawer and reaching inside.

"Before things go any further," he said, tossing a handful of condoms onto the bed along with a bottle of lube.

"Dibs on any glow-in-the-dark ones!" Michael demanded, pawing through them hopefully.

"I'm a grown up, Michael, I do not have glow-in-the-dark condoms," Soren sighed, getting on the bed and grabbing one.

"Booooooooring!" Michael complained, flopping down on the bed and scooping one up anyway.

Which just left Daniel, who felt very suddenly aware of how real this all was.

"Suit up, Dan," Soren offered the last one to him, and Daniel took it with a nod. He had come this far.

"Any requests, m'lady?" Michael scooted closer to Katie, leaning his head down to kiss her breast and run his hand down her abdomen and between her legs.

She opened her thighs wider with a pleased hum, running her hands through his hair gently and biting her lip.

"I want Daniel to get his ass on the bed already," she pointed a finger at him, "We'll only bite if you want us to, Dan."

"Good to know," Daniel mumbled, but obeyed her orders anyway. He kneed his way up the mattress toward them, and Katie pushed Michael away gently to sit up and reach for him.

"Park it right there, O'Brien," she commanded, shifting around and pointing to the space she had just been with a grin.

He glanced at Michael, who was still lying very close.

"You're not going to sacrifice me to Micheal are you?" he asked suspiciously, only half joking.

"Hey!"

"No," Katie cut into Michael's indignant squawk, thumping her open hand on the mattress impatiently, "Just get over here, Daniel!"

He awkwardly shuffled into place, lying down and giving Michael an apprehensive look.

Lord knew he loved the guy, but he was genuinely nervous about the level of kink his friend might deem "normal" in comparison to the rest of them.

"You wound me Dan," Michael pouted, "I am wounded by your words, look at me."

Daniel rolled his eyes and leaned up enough to plant a firm kiss on Michael's lips, "You like weird sex stuff. That makes me nervous."

"Fair," Michael sigh dramatically, pressing in for another kiss, "but don't worry, buddy, I'll go easy on you."

Katie chose that moment to straddle Daniel's waist, rubbing herself against his condom-sheathed cock insistently.

"Trust you can figure out what I want you to do, Bowie," she tossed the lube bottle at Soren, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes ma'am."

"Aw, I wanted to do butt stuff!" Michael complained, and Katie smacked his arm with her open palm.

"You'll get your turn, Michael, chill out."

"I think I'm starting to see why Katie only slept with you once," Soren interjected, and Daniel felt his knees being nudged out of Soren's way as he settled in behind Katie, flipping the cap on the lube, "You're being awfully demanding there, Swaim."

"I'm just excited, geez!" Michael defended with a wounded look, "Can't a guy be excited about an orgy?"

"Michael, shush," it was Daniel's turn to say, reaching for his friend and tugging on his shoulders, "Yes, you can be excited, but you should also be _polite_."

"Good luck with that," Katie mumbled, and Michael stuck his tongue out at her.

"Put your tongue to better use, Michael," Daniel said boldly, reaching a hand up to grip the shaggy hair on the back of Michael's head, "Come here."

For once, Michael was surprised into silence, and allowed Daniel to pull him down and slot their mouths together.

Shutting Michael up seem to be the key that finally set the wheels in motion, and Katie wiggled and ground down on Daniel's lap as the slick sound of Soren's lubed fingers opening her up filled the room. Coupled with the awesome feel of Michael's tongue curling behind his teeth, and Daniel wasn't sure how long he would be able to go if Katie actually fucked him.

He lost track of time a little bit as Michael scooted closer, pushed up on his elbow and hovering over Daniel as he did a very thorough job of proving that his constant talking was indeed advantageous to the skill of his tongue.

Michael put one hand on Daniel's chest, fingers stroking over a nipple easily, and Daniel's hands sought out more of Michael's skin in return; skimming over shoulders and neck and chest exploringly.

Without warning Katie shifted on his lap, her hand going around his cock and guiding him inside her in one sure motion.

Daniel groaned sharply, fingers digging into Michael in surprise and pleasure. Michael broke the kiss, looking with unapologetic eagerness at the place where Katie and Daniel were joined. Daniel's eyes shifted there too, and another hard groan leapt from his throat at the sight of it.

Katie was panting and squirming with pleasure, her hips rocking an even, steady rhythm along with Soren's behind her.

Daniel swallowed thickly at the feel of _that_ ; the hard, thrusting thickness of Soren's dick inside Katie, the two of them separated only by a thin barrier of Katie's flesh.

"Alright there, Dan?" Michael breathed softly, leaning down and trailing his lips along Daniel's jaw.

"Fuck," Daniel groaned in answer, still clinging to Michael's shoulders, and Michael chuckled.

Suddenly he was moving up anyway, giving Daniel a wink as he got on his knees beside Soren and Katie.

Daniel watched as Michael's big hands traced over Katie's breasts and down her abdomen to where her and Daniel were joined. He traced light touches over Katie's clit teasingly, making her twitch and gasp.

Daniel groaned, the fluttery spasms it created around his dick feeling insanely good.

"Fuck, stop," he panted, far too close to the edge and heading there fast. He needed the breaks; to catch his breath and take a step back.

Katie pulled off of him, still and unsure, and all three of them looked at Daniel with concern.

"I'm fine," he clarified before they could ask, "I just need a second... "

"I know a way to take the edge off," Michael offered, and before Daniel could say yes or no, Michael had the tip of his cock in the circle of his pointer finger and thumb, and squeezed hard.

"Ow, ow, Michael!" Daniel exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, "What the hell?!"

"Helped, didn't it?" Michael shrugged, letting go, "You're not about to blow anymore, right?"

Admittedly, he was right, but in Daniel's opinion it was a rather unpleasant way to achieve that goal.

"Warn me next time, Jesus," Daniel huffed, and Michael shrugged.

Katie rolled her eyes and Soren punched Michael in the arm with a stern look.

"Okay sweetie?" Katie asked gently, and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, you can..." he waved vaguely, and she smirked, taking his cock back into her hand and guiding him back inside her.

"Oh you mean this?" she asked innocently as she sank back down, and Daniel reached for her hips and swallowed audibly.

"Yeah," he murmured, "Yeah, that."

Katie leaned forward, bracing her hands on Daniel's chest as her and Soren built up a rhythm again, and this time Daniel had enough brain cells to put a hand between her legs himself, thumbing her clit and watching her and Soren equally.

Michael was touching them both, placing a random kiss here and there as he stroked the palms of his hands over Soren and Katie warmly.

He really wanted to kiss Katie. He wanted to coax her down against his chest and slide his tongue into her mouth as he played with her clit; but the position they were in was delicate enough to maintain as-is, and he feared making it all fall apart.

He was distracted from that train of thought by a startled sound from Soren's throat. Daniel's attention snap to him, and found his breath stolen at the pleasure-slack look on Soren's handsome features. He realized why when his eyes flicked to Michael, whose hand was behind Soren and obviously in a very specific place. Michael, meanwhile, looked positively delighted.

He leaned closer to Soren, pressing against his side and kissing his neck.

"You ever bottomed before, Soren?" he heard Michael ask, and Daniel was astonished when Soren pressed his face into Katie's hair, cheeks turning a telling shade of red. Michael looked thrilled.

"Can I?" he asked eagerly, kissing Soren's shoulder with a massive grin, "I'm good, Soren, I promise you."

Soren groaned, and Michael kissed a path across his shoulder to his neck, nuzzling at him sweetly.

"Promise," Michael said again in a quiet murmur, and miraculously, Soren nodded his head yes.

Daniel almost wanted to pinch himself just to test that he was awake. Soren was letting Michael top him? Had he fallen down a rabbit hole into some bizarro alternate universe?

He and Katie shared a look of mutual surprise, but said nothing as Michael dug for the lube amongst the sheets.

Their movement came to a halt as Michael slicked up his fingers and pressed in close; showing a surprising level of gentleness as he kissed Soren's shoulder and neck again as his hand disappeared elsewhere.

Daniel watched, completely captivated, as Soren gasped and trembled at whatever Michael was doing. He desperately wished he could see it all of a sudden, and was surprised at his own interest.

His focus went back to Katie as she placed her hand over his where it was still between her legs, but had been idle since Michael had found the lube. She gently coaxed him back into movement again, and Daniel rubbed his other, open hand up and down her side apologetically.

"Really wish you could see Soren right now," he couldn't help but breathe, and Soren lifted his head to look right at him; flushed and panting and it made Daniel's cock twitch, "Fucking hell that's hot."

Katie moaned and nodded fervently in agreement, grinding little circles down on Daniel as his thumb rubbed over her clit again and again.

Michael grabbed Soren's chin with his free hand, turning it towards him for a rough kiss, which Soren eagerly returned in kind.

Another sharp sound from Soren's throat and a hard thrust of his hips had Katie and Daniel both gasping, and Daniel watched with awe as whatever it was Michael was doing drove Soren's hips forward again and again as he panted and groaned.

With a grin Michael pulled away, finally getting behind Soren and adding another squirt of lube to his cock.

They all froze again as Michael pushed into Soren and held still, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Okay?" he asked gruffly, and Soren panted a weak "Yeah," in return.

"Good," was all Michael said before he started moving, guiding Soren's hips forward and back between him and Katie.

It was the single hottest thing Daniel had ever witnessed, and he was almost positive his brain was going to explode any second now.

He refocused on Katie and doubled his efforts to make her come again; rubbing and circling her clit fast and hard with his thumb and watching her whine and shake.

"Shit, shit!" Soren growled, wrapping his arms around Katie tightly as Michael's movements picked up momentum, his hips making a slapping noise against Soren's ass that should definitely not be as erotic as Daniel's brain was finding it to be.

Katie's nails dug into Daniel's chest sharply, her legs squeezing on either side of his hips and her pussy clenching around him and Daniel was done for; thrusting up unevenly as Katie came on his cock with a broken cry.

Everything felt intensified when Soren came a moment later, the rub of his cock beside Daniel's in Katie's body feeling raw and sensitive against his cockhead.

Daniel wheezed as Katie and Soren both collapsed forward, their combined weight heavy on Daniel's chest.

"Lightweights," Michael chuckled on a pant, gripping Soren's hips and thrusting hard and deep, jolting the other three with the force of it.

Daniel's own ass twinged in sympathy to Soren, but Daniel was surprised to find Soren pliant and dazed on top of Katie; taking the force of Michael's trusts seemingly easily.

He only growled and flailed a hand back at Michael when he dug his teeth into Soren's shoulder with a grunt; hips churning tight and hard, signaling his end.

"Ow, fuck, Michael! Quit biting me!" Soren slurred and the force of Michael's bite lessened, then eventually released with an apologetic lick to the red indents left behind.

"Off," Katie requested meekly, her face pressed against Daniel's chest, and Daniel silently agreed; he felt too dazed and limp to actually use his voice.

Michael pulled himself upward with a grunt, and Daniel heard the slick sound of him withdrawing before sprawling limp and sweaty beside them.

Soren was a bit more graceful, but still settled half on top of Michael as he caught his breath.

Finally the weight lifted completely from Daniel's chest as Katie slid off to his other side, and immediately tucked herself against him with a long exhale.

There was silence for a long time. At some point, Daniel scraped together enough brain cells to clumsily pull the condom off his now mostly-soft cock, and tie it off with shaky fingers.

Wordlessly Soren held his hand out for it, sprawling over and leaning heavily on Michael to toss it in the wastebasket beside the nightstand. Michael grunted and cuffed Soren's head gently, then smiled his sweet, goofy smile to appease the murderous glare Soren aimed at him.

"So..." Daniel finally ventured, unsure of where to start. They had to talk about this, right?

"Shush Daniel," Katie murmured against his shoulder, "Just enjoy the afterglow sweetie, not everything has to end with a verbal dissection."

"Yeah, but..." Daniel murmured, anxiety starting to creep under his skin, "This changes things, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't have to," Soren sighed, "Plenty of people have casual sex, Dan. You don't have to make it into a thing."

Daniel opened his mouth to point out that Soren had said something very similar about their diner tradition when they started _that_ , and now look at them, but Soren chose that moment to sit up and lean over him; one arm braced on the bed and the other on Daniel's shoulder.

"Daniel," Soren said seriously, looking intently at him, and the words dried up in Daniel's throat, "I want you to listen very closely to me. You listening?"

Daniel nodded meekly.

"It's 3am. Go the fuck to sleep, stop worrying, and just enjoy the moment. We can talk about all the touchy-feely crap in the morning if you _really_ need to. Okay?"

Daniel felt his face flush pink, but nodded again in agreement.

"Good," Soren squeezed his shoulder, then laid back down. Not cuddling with Daniel, exactly, not in the way Katie was, but pressed shoulder to shoulder with him and the backs of their hands touching.

"I vote pancakes tomorrow," Michael murmured sleepily on Soren's other side, and Katie chuckled breathily against Daniel's shoulder.

"Only if you're making them," she informed him, and Michael "Mm-hmm"-ed enthusiastically.

"Prepare to have your minds blown," Michael assured them, "My pancakes are the best."

"They don't have drugs in them, do they?" Daniel asked apprehensively, and Michael chortled.

"Only by special request, Daniel."

"Pass, thanks."

"Your loss."

They lapsed into silence, and Daniel found himself surprisingly at ease.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly, and Katie's arm squeezed him a little tighter.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my only lament is that I didn't find a way to work some sort of "Achievement: Have Sex in a Bed" reference for Soren into this... maybe if I do another chapter or a sequel.


	2. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel can't stop thinking about that night. He hates that he can't stop thinking about it, because there's no way any of the others want to do it again as badly as he does... right?

Daniel bounced his knee nervously. He was avoiding his friends, hunched over at his desk trying to make himself look busy. It was the worst, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

It had been two days since The Occurrence (as his brain had dramatically decided to call it), and now Monday was here and he was terrified.

Never in a million years had he expected any of their diner nights to turn into... that. Now he couldn’t help but be convinced that it was inevitably going to ruin his life.

He looked up as nonchalantly as he could at the sound of the elevator doors dinging, and immediately looked down again to avoid giving himself away. That was Katie, the last one from their little group besides himself, leaving for the day.

Finally.

He gave it a good five minutes before he gathered up his things, confident that he had escaped being cornered by any of his friends.

He was being a coward, and he knew that. He couldn’t avoid them forever, and unless he planned to annex himself from the diner group entirely, he would have to face them eventually.

At the moment, however, he just couldn’t. Not after he had snuck out, too anxious and cowardly to face the morning after with them. They all probably thought he was a freak.

He probably was, honestly, though his reasons for thinking so surely weren’t theirs. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for the elevator, hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly.

He couldn’t stop thinking about that night. Lord, did that make him feel pathetic. It was the first time he had gotten laid in... well, far longer than he wanted to admit to. The fact that the break in his dry spell was at the hands of some of his closest friends/coworkers was turning his life upside down.

Mostly due to the fact that it had been incredible. Had it been some strangers, or even more casual friends he had hooked up with, he wouldn’t feel as guilty about obsessing over it.

But it was _them_. The people he had carefully built friendships with when he first moved to the west coast. The few people he knew and worked with that he not only wanted to spend time with outside of work, but _they_ wanted to spend time with _him_.

It almost felt like a betrayal of that friendship when he couldn’t get the image of Katie coming out of his head, or the blissed out look on Soren’s face when Michael fucked him. He had lost count of how many times he had gotten himself off that weekend thinking about it, feeling guilty and ashamed every time.

The likeliness that any of the others were experiencing the same thing was almost laughable, which just made him feel worse about the fact that he was probably the only one of them who desperately wanted to do it again.

He tossed his bag on the floor of the passenger seat of his car, bemoaning to himself over how much of an idiot he was.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly found himself being spun around and pinned to his car, the metal cold against his back.

“Katie?” he stammered breathlessly, heart hammering despite the familiarity of his assailant, “What-?”

He was cut off by Katie determinately grabbing his face and pulling him into a firm kiss.

He froze, mind reeling and hands paralyzed in a placating gesture up by his shoulders.

He had to be dreaming.

Katie pulled back slightly, still holding onto him but looking him seriously in the eye now.

“Daniel,” she said quietly, “Tell me right now if you don’t want this. I’ll walk away and we’ll never speak of this again. Otherwise, I’m fucking you in the backseat right now.”

Daniel’s jaw dropped, and he could swear he was going to get light-headed with how fast his blood was pumping into his cock. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Daniel,” she said again, raising her eyebrows, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” he gasped, and a victorious smirk crossed Katie’s lips before she pressed in to kiss him again.

He became acutely aware of the way her whole body was pressed against him, warm and soft in the way only girls were. It was intoxicating, and Daniel was desperate for more.

The feel of her tongue slipping into his mouth and curling behind his teeth nearly buckled his knees it was so unexpectedly good, and it was enough to unfreeze his hands and motivate them around her waist.

Katie gave a little moan of encouragement, emboldening him to pull them even tighter together. He couldn’t help the whimper in his throat at the feel of his dick rubbing against her lower belly.

“Backseat,” she murmured against his mouth, and he nodded dumbly in agreement.

She pulled back and opened the door, climbing in with Daniel close on her heels. He shut it behind them with a snap. He was never more grateful for his SUV’s tinted windows and generous backseat as he was when Katie immediately climbed into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

Watching Katie pull her skirt up and guide his hand over the elastic of her underwear was far more erotic than it had any right to be, but the purely pornographic way Katie moaned as his fingers stroked over her clit was hot on any measurable spectrum.

“Jesus,” Daniel whispered, his fingers becoming immediately slick as he stroked over her folds exploringly. She was so wet already, and he was captivated by the pink flush on her cheeks and her lust-blown pupils.

“Yeah... I’ve been kind of thinking about this all day,” she confessed, grinning, “Needless to say, it’s been hard to concentrate.”

Daniel’s face immediately flushed, and the thought of Katie working herself up over the idea of fucking him made his cock throb painfully against his zipper.

She smirked and kissed him again, her hands moving restlessly over his chest and shoulders.

Daniel determinately rubbed at her clit, mimicking the fast flicks of his tongue that had so successfully gotten her off last time.

Katie squeaked and groaned into his mouth, grinding against his hand and gripping the fabric of his shirt tight in her hands.

He could feel it when she tipped over the edge only a few minutes later, pulling her mouth away from his and gasping with her head tilted back. He took advantage, pressing his mouth against her throat and kissing over and over again.

He slid his fingers away from her clit and to her entrance as she started to come down, pushing gently inside with his pointer and middle finger to feel the receding spasms of her pussy.

She groaned, pushing her hips down onto the penetration, and Daniel gave an answering groan.

“Come on,” she panted, releasing her grip on his clothes to reach into the neck of her own shirt. She pulled out a condom she had obviously stashed in her bra, and Daniel was aghast. She hadn’t just done this on a whim today, she had _planned_.

She brought the little foil packet up to her mouth and clenched it between her teeth, then immediately set about unbuckling his pants.

His brain got with the program, propelling him to reach down and help. In no time at all he was watching her rip the condom packet open and roll it down his shaft.

“You good?” she panted, shoving the crotch of her panties to the side and hovering over him, his tip pressed against her opening.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly in answer, clenching her hips in his hands and pressing desperately up toward that inviting heat.

Another little smirk and she sank down, taking him easily. Daniel moaned, wrapping his arms around her tightly and thrusting up into her.

Fuck, he wasn’t going to last, but that didn’t seem to matter to Katie; she squeezed and ground down onto his thrusts as she watched his face.

It was strangely intimate, which he had not expected, and his eyes flicked down to her mouth as she panted and bit her lips.

“Katie...” he breathed raggely, “Katie, I’m gonna...”

Katie’s hands shifted on his shoulders, getting a stronger grip and her thrusts down became harder, almost more purposeful, and she leaned in to kiss him roughly.

“Go for it, sweetie,” she encouraged, and Daniel groaned heavily before planting his feet more firmly on the floor of the car, thrusting up faster and harder than Katie could achieve on her own.

Katie gasped, moving her hands to brace on the seat behind him instead and working her body in tandem with his until he was gasping, pressing his face into the front of her shirt and coming.

He shuddered as she squeezed tight, her arms going back around his shoulders as her pussy clenched and released around him, drawing out his orgasm and making his hips twitch with every pulse.

Finally it was just the sound of their panting breath and the heavy smell of sex filling the car.

Katie released his shoulders and pulled back, and he begrudgingly lifted his head from the safety of her shirt.

The sooner he had to look her in the eye and talk about this, the sooner he was going to hear her say that she never wanted to do this again; this had been a fluke, a mistake. He was convinced he couldn’t be this lucky without the world crashing down on him right after.

Katie giggled and reached for his face, “Your glasses are crooked.”

She gently righted them, and Daniel swallowed nervously.

“I know I shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” he blurted, and Katie raised her eyebrows, “but... why?”

Katie frowned and tilted her head slightly in confusion.

“Do you ask all the girls you fuck why they slept with you? That may explain why you’re single if you do.”

Daniel’s face heated, and he stammered awkwardly, “No, I mean... I just... I didn’t think...”

“Daniel,” she interrupted him, “ _Relax_ , sweetie. Look, this is all a lot less complicated than you think it is, okay?”

It was Daniel’s turn to raise his eyebrows, and she sighed, “If you had just stuck around for breakfast on Saturday you wouldn’t be out of the loop, you know.”

A blush spread down Daniel’s neck and up to the tips of his ears, and he looked away from her in embarrassment.

“The short answer is this,” she cupped his cheek, but thankfully was kind enough that she didn’t try to force him to look at her, “Friday night was really good. We see no reason not to do it again.”

“We?” he raised his head to ask, and Katie nodded.

“Yeah. We’re all on board, Daniel. Are you?”

Daniel swallowed thickly, searching her face for any indication that this was some kind of trick. He didn’t think Katie would be that cruel, but his doubts and self-depreciation kept trying to convince him otherwise.

“Daniel?” Katie asked, her voice soft with concern, and possibly disappointment? “You can think about it if you need to...”

“No, no,” Daniel said hastily, “I’m on board. Yes. I... yes.”

Katie nodded, but she looked skeptical, like she thought he was lying to her.

“I just...” he mumbled, and she raised her eyebrows, “I thought you guys would regret it. I thought I’d be the only one who wanted to do it again...”

She sighed and gave him a pitying look, then shook her head slightly before leaning in to kiss him again.

“You thought wrong,” she said simply, pressing in for another brief kiss before pulling away and out of his lap carefully.

She fixed her skirt as he took care of the condom and buckled his pants.

“See you tomorrow, Daniel,” she said, leaning across the seat to give him a swift kiss before disappearing out the door.

Daniel sat there for several long minutes, looking at the empty space she had just been in.

His week was off to a weird start. Good, absolutely, but definitely not at all like he was expecting.

Finally he moved, getting out of the backseat and climbing in behind the wheel. His car reeked of sex, and a blush rose to his cheeks as he started the engine.

Part of him couldn’t help but think that this was all part of some kind of elaborate prank, but he still allowed a flicker of hope to bloom in his chest. Maybe, for once, things would work out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've decided to place the time frame for this story somewhere between "The 6 Most Unintentionally Creepy Sitcom Characters" and "3 Popular Children's Characters Who Secretly Hate Animals," I'm basing Daniel's car in this on the actual car that he had at the time (a green Hyundai Santa Fe), as seen in _Agents of Cracked_. Yep, I'm aware that I'm crazy for knowing such a specific detail.


	3. Michael

Tuesday passed without incident. It was a long, busy day revolving entirely around shooting material for their YouTube channel, and he was actually grateful for the opportunity to go home straight from set and cram his face full of take-out before finally falling asleep.

Wednesday, however, was back to the usual grind, and Daniel was on his way back to his desk from the printer. He was rereading the editor’s notes on his most recent sketch submission, and his complete lack of awareness of his surroundings meant that when Michael yanked him into a dim, unused conference room, he nearly had a heart attack.

He flailed in fear, sending his papers flying everywhere and gasping to let out a yell for help when Michael clamped a hand over his mouth. He could see the taller man grinning in the dim light as he pushed Daniel up against the wall.

“Relax, Dan,” Michael murmured, “Nothing to worry about.”

Daniel pushed his hand away, still panting and heart pounding with adrenaline.

“What the hell, Michael?!” he hissed, “You scared me half to death! What are you doing?”

Michael just smiled wider, and next thing Daniel knew, Michael was kissing him aggressively, hands fisted in Daniel’s shirt.

He made a muffled noise of surprise into Michael’s mouth, and Michael pulled back slightly for a moment.

“All good, partner?” Michael asked huskily, and Daniel trembled.

“Yeah,” he answered breathily, “All good.”

“Alrighty then,” Michael smiled, then immediately went back to kissing him. Daniel was more prepared this time, and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist as he tried to keep up with his friend’s intensity.

Abruptly Michael pulled back a few moments later, giving Daniel a wink before sinking to his knees.

“Jesus,” Daniel panted, gripping Michael’s shoulders as the other man swiftly undid his belt.

“You can call me Michael,” Michael smirked with a shit-eating grin, and Daniel groaned, thunking his head back against the wall and looking at the ceiling.

“I hate you,” he informed Michael with a shake of his head, and Michael scoffed.

“No you don’t,” he countered confidently, licking his lips, “I can do this.”

With what seemed like hardly any effort at all, Michael deep throated him.

“Holy fucking shit,” Daniel gasped, hips jerking at the tight squeeze in the back of Michael’s throat, and Michael pinned his hips with his big hands.

“Sorry,” Daniel groaned, but Michael didn’t stop to answer, just pulled back enough to tongue at the head of Daniel’s cock before pushing deep again and swallowing convulsively.

“Oh god,” Daniel moaned, hips hitching eagerly despite Michael’s hands holding him still. He didn’t know blowjobs could be this good; he was never underestimating Michael again.

“Fuck, Mike,” he panted breathily, one hand moving from Michael’s shoulder to his soft hair and gripping tightly.

He dissolved into a messy stream of groans and whines after that, hoping to god no one walking past could hear them.

He had been staunchly avoiding looking down, knowing that watching would inevitably be his downfall. Yet he couldn’t stop himself when Michael cupped his balls, massaging them with his long fingers as he swallowed Daniel down to the root; his throat fluttering and squeezing frantically around the intrusion.

“Fuck,” he grit between clenched teeth at the sight of Michael’s mouth stretched around his dick. A few hard sucks and swallows and it was the end of him, as he predicted.

He gasped a hasty warning to Michael, who completely ignored him, and Daniel could only groan as he came deep down Michael’s throat.

Michael just kept right on until Daniel had to shove him away, over-sensitive and trembling.

Michael licked his lips obscenely and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling up at Daniel.

“Good?” he asked, voice a little hoarse, and Daniel’s cock gave a weak twitch.

“Fucking amazing,” he answered breathlessly, and Michael smiled wider before clammering to his feet.

Daniel didn’t let himself think too hard about it when Michael pressed in close to kiss him, long arms circling Daniel’s waist tightly.

With a ridiculous “mwah!” sound Michael pulled away, giving Daniel a wink before heading for the door.

“Wait!” Daniel said, hastily fastening his pants back up, “Don’t you want me too...” he waved his hand vaguely, a blush rising to his cheeks, “...reciprocate?”

Michael grinned, one hand on the doorknob, “You ever done it before?”

The blush deepened on Daniel’s face, but he shook his head honestly.

“Aw,” Michael cooed, and Daniel mumbled an exasperated, “Shut up,” under his breath.

“Maybe next time,” Michael continued, and Daniel was surprised at his own disappointment, “Closet quickies at work aren’t the best place to learn how to give a blowjob. You’ll make it up to me later.”

Michael smiled and winked, then disappeared out the door.

Daniel stood there dumbly for a moment, before realizing that he was still hanging out of his pants in the middle of a conference room in his office building. Hurriedly he refastened his clothes and gathered up his scattered papers, and tried not to look suspicious as he left the room.

He made it back to his desk without further incident, and concentrated on getting his sketch pages back in the correct order, instead of what it would have been like to blow Michael in the conference room.

It was a struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I just love the idea of Michael surprising the hell out of everyone by being a really considerate lover, particularly in regard to Daniel's inexperience in this universe. Maybe that's just my crush on Michael Swaim tinting my view of his character on _After Hours ___...


	4. Soren

Thursday found Daniel with Soren standing next to his desk, just chatting with him as Daniel packed up his things to leave for the day.

He was trying very hard not to get his hopes up (or anything else up, for that matter), on what might happen when they left the building, but nevertheless it was in the back of his mind.

They made their way to the elevator together, and Daniel tapped his fingers restlessly on the strap of his messenger bag.

Soren’s eyes flicked to the movement, and Daniel made an effort to be still. Soren smirked, looking back up at his face, and Daniel felt his cheeks pink.

Thankfully, the elevator chose that moment to open with a ping, and it was blissfully empty as they stepped in.

As soon as the doors closed Soren was in his space, hands wrapped around Daniel’s hips and a kiss pressed against his lips.

Prepared for the first time since Daniel’s crazy week started, he immediately wrapped his arms around Soren’s shoulders and returned the kiss. Soren made a pleased sound, and his hands squeezed Daniel’s hips gently.

All too soon the elevator dinged and they broke apart, wordlessly exiting together out into the parking garage.

Soren walked close next to him and murmured, “Your car?”

Daniel nodded, heart beat increasing and anticipation starting to creep through his brain.

They reached his Santa Fe and slid into the backseat. Wordlessly they both piled their things in the front before coming back together.

Kissing Soren was completely unlike kissing the other two. Katie and Michael always had an edge of demand to their kiss; something insistent and commanding that Daniel felt compelled to give in to.

Soren, on the other hand, (while not lacking in passion by any means) felt less like a command and more like an invitation; more rooted in eagerness than insistence.

He gasped when Soren’s hand trailed down to the front of his pants, squeezing and rubbing at the hard bulge there expertly.

Daniel jumped at the chance to reciprocate this time, and Soren gave a pleased hum as Daniel’s fingers traced over the firm outline in the front of his trousers in return.

Soren’s mouth trailed away from his lips and down to his neck, and Daniel made a truly embarrassing noise at the feeling of Soren’s teeth gently scraping his skin.

Soren chortled and pulled back, grinning, and Daniel wanted to die of humiliation.

“Alright there, Daniel?” he asked, and Daniel pushed a hand under his glasses to cover his eyes with a groan.

“Fine,” he said meekly, “Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?”

Soren laughed, and Daniel felt him reach up to remove his glasses, setting them aside somewhere before tugging at the hand Daniel had covering his eyes.

“Not a chance,” Soren smirked, and Daniel’s face got even redder, “That was fucking adorable.”

“Oh god, please shut up,” Daniel groaned, turning his face away from Soren’s, and Soren just laughed before pressing his lips to Daniel’s neck again.

Daniel shuddered and gasped as Soren rubbed his mouth along the sensitive skin of Daniel’s throat, a mix of kisses, licks, and gentle bites making him squirm and throb under the hand Soren had returned on his dick.

His back was starting to ache from the awkward twist his torso was doing from sitting side-by-side, but everything Soren was doing felt too good to imagine stopping him because of a little muscle pain.

Then Soren was unbuckling his pants and Daniel really stopped worrying about it; on edge with anticipation for Soren to finally get his hands on him properly.

Daniel almost groaned with disappointment when Soren’s hands moved away instead of reaching into his underwear, but he realized why a second later when Soren started undoing his own belt buckle.

“Lay down,” Soren whispered against his neck, and they shifted around for a few awkward seconds before they managed to make it work.

Two grown men didn’t exactly fit very well in the back seat of a Santa Fe, but Daniel was far from complaining when they finally settled, Soren laying over him with his tongue in Daniel’s mouth.

Soren shoved both of their pants down just enough to free their cocks, and Daniel wrapped his arms around Soren’s back as Soren began a filthy grind of his hips that rubbed them together just right.

Daniel groaned, grabbing fistfulls of Soren’s shirt and bucking up into it. Soren went for his neck again, panting hot and shivery against his skin as he teased at the sensitive area with his mouth.

“How do you feel about hickies, Dan?” Soren asked teasingly, rubbing his nose along Daniel’s pulse point, and Daniel groaned.

“I will strangle you,” Daniel squeaked, “...somehow.”

Soren laughed, nibbling gently, and Daniel’s cock twitched as he let out a strangled sound.

“I’d love to see you try, nerd.”

Any hope of a retort was completely lost when Soren pushed up on one elbow, leaning his weight to the side slightly so he could get a hand between them and take them both into his grip.

“Fuck,” Daniel panted, thrusting up into the touch, and Soren chuckled breathily.

“Good?” he asked in a quiet murmur, and Daniel nodded dumbly.

“Good,” Soren purred to Daniel’s mute answer, his hand and his hips working in tandem.

Daniel’s hands released Soren’s shirt and wandered restlessly, tracing over the toned and flexing muscles of his back. In a stroke of bravery he palmed Soren’s ass, and was rewarded by the unsteady hitch of Soren’s hips and a gasp.

Enthralled at the reaction, Daniel ventured for more, squeezing Soren’s ass and using it as leverage to pull them tighter together. He kneaded the supple flesh eagerly, and the downright pornographic noise Soren made when Daniel squeezed hard made him almost giddy with satisfaction.

Soren’s hand got faster around their dicks, the precome leaking from them both slicking the way and making it all smoother and better. Daniel groaned as the tight, hard pulls coupled with the filthy rub of Soren’s cock against Daniel’s spiraled him quick toward the end. A hot lick up Daniel’s throat and a swift nip of Soren’t teeth guaranteed it.

Daniel panted harshly as he pushed up into the touch and came messily between them, with Soren following swiftly after with a low groan.

Soren’s body went heavy on top of him, but he found he didn’t mind. Wordlessly they caught their breath together, sweaty and tangled in the backseat.

Soren finally pulled away, laying a brief kiss at the corner of Daniel’s mouth.

They were a mess, and Daniel frowned at the state of his shirt. He sat up and leaned into the front seat, popping up the armrest compartment and pulling out a box of tissues to clean up as best he could. Silently he offered the box to Soren as well, who took a few with a mumbled “Thanks.”

Daniel sighed at the rather obvious cum stains on his clothes, despite his best efforts.

He glanced at Soren, then did a double take at the amused look Soren was giving him.

“What?” he asked nervously, and Soren grinned.

“Debauched looks good on you, Daniel,” Soren teased, and Daniel blushed furiously.

“Oh god, shut up,” Daniel groaned, looking away and hurriedly fastening his pants back up.

Soren laughed, doing the same, then leaned across the seat to plant a quick kiss on Daniel’s cheek, “Your glasses are on the front seat. See you tomorrow, Daniel.”

With that, he opened the door and hopped out.

Daniel remained in the back seat for a few minutes more, still gathering his wits about him. As he eventually moved into the front seat, scooping up his glasses and sliding them onto his face, he considered the next day. He wondered if this week had been a gradual build up to another... Occurrence, after the diner, or if this was just going to be a series of one-offs from here on out. He fervently hoped for the former.

He tried not to let himself get too excited by the idea, and failed miserably.


	5. Once More, With Feeling

Friday passed slowly, but pass it did, and it was time again for their traditional, weekly diner night. Daniel wasn’t sure what to expect when Soren picked him up, but everything was perfectly normal as he slid into the backseat next to Katie.

He had been thinking a lot about what they were going to talk about; mainly as a way to distract himself from thinking about what might come after. He had a very convincing theory about the villainy of Sonic the Hedgehog he wanted to present to them, and he was almost as eager about that as he was the idea that he might not be going home immediately after.

He was right. Conversation flowed like it always did, and he was once again reminded of why they were all friends.

He slid into the backseat again with Katie as they prepared to leave later that night; relaxed and content that things were still normal when it came to this. He needed that.

“I have no intention of driving any of you home, by the way,” Soren said lightly as he started the engine, and Daniel immediately felt the mood in the car shift; an edge of excitement and anticipation rippling through them all.

“Sounds good to me,” Katie said, playing for casual, and Daniel nodded as he looked into Soren’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.

“You know I’m in,” Michael readily agreed as well, and Soren nodded once before putting the car into drive and getting them on their way.

Daniel tapped with the the heel of his foot, buzzing with anticipation.

Katie reached out and stilled his knee, and he looked over to her apologetically. Instead of letting go, her hand trailed up his thigh, moving upward to trace his inseam.

Daniel’s heart sped up and he froze, waiting to see what she would do.

She gave him a cheeky smile before looking innocently out the car window. She kept it simple; just running her hand slowly up and down his thigh, and Daniel’s skin tingled beneath the touch.

It felt like the longest ten minutes of his life to get to Soren’s, and he was extremely glad it was dark out when they finally arrived.

“So how do we want to do this?” Michael asked the second the door was closed behind them, and Katie chortled as she shrugged out of her jacket.

“We could just let things happen organically, Michael. Worked pretty well for us last time,” Katie said, tossing her jacket and bag onto Soren’s arm chair.

Daniel’s eyes were inevitably drawn to her bare shoulders. She was wearing a strapless top, and his gaze tracked down the angles of her exposed shoulder blades.

“Ugh,” Michael sighed dramatically, “You guys have no ambition.”

Katie rolled her eyes as she turned around, and Daniel switched to admiring her exposed collarbones and the hint of cleavage created by the way she moved to cross her arms.

“Eyes up here, Daniel,” she suddenly said, and Daniel blushed profusely, immediately looking up at her face guiltily.

“Sorry, sorry, I-” Daniel stammered, and Katie and Soren both smirked, exchanging a look.

“Aw, he’s so cute when he’s flustered,” Michael chirped, hooking an arm around Daniel’s neck and laying an exaggerated kiss on the top of his head.

“Shut up, Michael,” Daniel groaned, trying to elbow him away, but Michael just laughed before using the arm he had around Daniel’s neck to pin him against the wall and kiss him.

Daniel let out a squeak of surprise, and Michael giggled warmly as he pawed at the hem of Daniel’s shirt.

“You like manhandling me, don’t you?” Daniel grumbled against Michael’s lips, and Michael chortled.

“Duh,” he pulled back to smirk, “And you love it.”

Daniel _did_ love it, much to his chagrin, but he refused to tell Michael that. Instead he made a point to roll his eyes and wrap his arms around the taller man’s torso, stretching upward for another kiss to shut him up.

Michael responded enthusiastically in kind, getting his hands under Daniel’s shirts and tracing his palms all over his sides and chest. It felt good, but Daniel didn’t want a repeat of the conference room; where he just stood there while Michael did all the work.

He grabbed Michael’s ridiculous pastel jacket and shoved it down his arms. Michael eagerly helped pull it off, along with his open button-up shirt. Daniel pushed his hands under Michael’s remaining warm, soft t-shirt to get to his even warmer skin, smoothing his open palms along Michael’s sides and back. He felt Michael smile against his mouth, giving Daniel’s bottom lip a nip before pulling back slightly.

“Still wanna learn how to give a blowjob, Dan?”

Daniel’s pulse fluttered nervously at the question, but he nodded. He glanced over Michael’s shoulder at the other two, and found them both watching; Katie’s top was gone and Soren was standing flush behind her, cupping and squeezing her breasts and breathing warm against her neck.

“Come on,” Michael encouraged, putting his arm around Daniel’s waist and pulling him away from the wall, “Let's make this a bit easier.”

Michael stopped in front of the other two on their way toward the sofa, and both Soren and Katie reached out to bring them closer. Daniel kissed them both in turn, welcoming their encouraging touch to quell the nerves in his stomach. Soren winked at him as Michael tugged him across the room toward the couch.

Michael plopped down on the cushion and reached up to tug on Daniel’s belt loops, “Kneel down, Daniel.”

Daniel knelt, really nervous all of a sudden. Michael leaned forward and kissed him, his hand cupping Daniel’s jaw. Daniel went enthusiastically into it, trying to distract himself from the nervous flutter in his guts.

He sensed movement, and the quiet shush of fabric told him that Soren and Katie had sat down next to Michael, watching them.

“There’s two golden rules to blowjobs, Dan,” Michael said, “Mind your teeth, and don't try to do more than you’re comfortable with. Other than that, it's all just tongue and sucking action.”

Daniel nodded, watching Michael unbuckled his belt, “You sure you’re good?”

Daniel looked up. Michael was looking at him with raised eyebrows, and for some reason it helped to steel Daniel’s reserve.

“I'm good,” he said affirmatively, nodding. It wasn't a lie, he wanted to try this; he was just nervous that he wouldn't be any good.

Michael returned the nod and finished undoing his pants. He was half hard already, and Daniel licked his lips and took a few deep breaths.

He reached out and took Michael’s cock in his hand, giving it a few firm strokes before leaning in and taking the tip into his mouth.

Michael smelled and tasted musky, and while it was certainly different than going down on a girl, it wasn't unpleasant. Tentatively he tongued at Michael’s head, and Michael gave an encouraging hum above him.

Feeling a little braver, he pushed down slowly and gave a gentle suck.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, “Just like that.”

Daniel looked up. Michael was staring at him avidly, pupils big and his mouth slightly open.

It was an ego boost like no other, and he began to move more confidently, pulling back and pushing down again a little quicker while his tongue rubbed and flicked. He thought back to the scant handful of blowjobs he had gotten in his life, and tried to replicate the things he had liked most about them.

Daniel pulled back until just the tip of Michael’s cock was in his mouth, his hand gripping the rest of his shaft firmly. He rubbed his tongue back and forth, sucking and swallowing and Michael groaned, his hand gripping more firmly at the back of Daniel’s head.

“You are way too good at that for this to be your first time,” Michael laughed breathlessly, “Been practicing on bananas or something, Dan?”

Daniel just flipped him off with his free hand, and Soren and Katie chuckled too. He felt another hand on him, and his guess was Soren, palm against the back of his neck and fingers curling gently around the side. His thumb stroked gently and Daniel trembled, the feel of it sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine before the hand slipped away.

Michael’s other hand came to cup his cheek, and he gently pushed Daniel away. Before he could ask what he had done wrong, Michael was curling down to kiss him, licking into Daniel’s mouth hedonistically.

“Not bad for your first outing, Dan,” Michael purred, “Want to give Soren a turn?”

Michael looked to the side, and Daniel followed his gaze. Soren was perched on the edge of his seat; his sweater was gone, leaving only his tight white t-shirt. Soren gave a look to Katie, who was sitting between him and Michael, and she raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

“If you’re okay with that,” Soren looked at Daniel, then grinned, “I mean, I certainly won't say no.”

Daniel nodded, and Michael nudged him gently with his leg toward Soren. He crawled over on his knees, stopping only when Katie reached down to him, grabbing his chin and giving him a hard kiss.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” she whispered with a wink, and Daniel chortled.

Soren welcomed him with a kiss as well, putting his knees on either side of Daniel as his hands cupped Daniel’s face.

Daniel touched Soren’s thighs tentatively, tracing his palms up toward the hard bulge under Soren’s zipper.

Soren unbuckled his belt and fastenings, and pulled back from the kiss with a little smile.

“What?” Daniel asked, and Soren just smiled wider.

“I'm just glad you’re into this, Daniel,” Soren shrugged, “I really thought you’d get nervous and bail. I'm glad I was wrong, that's all.”

Daniel blushed from his hair to his collar, and busied himself with reaching into Soren’s open jeans to to try to hide it.

“Aw,” Katie said, “What a cutie.”

“Oh my god, please shut up,” Daniel murmured, and Soren stroked his hand over Daniel’s head and to the back of his neck gently. He gave a brief squeeze of encouragement, and Daniel refused to look up at any of them before he leaned forward to take Soren in his mouth.

He tasted different than Michael; cleaner, perhaps, but no less masculine. He tried the same motions that had worked with Michael, and Soren responded just as positively.

He picked up the pace a little, moving his hand in tandem with his mouth; it was surprisingly easy to fall into a mindless rhythm. His tongue rubbed and flicked along the head of Soren’s cock on each upstroke, and Soren moaned and panted.

It was really hot, actually, and Daniel reached his free hand down to adjust the hard press of his own cock in his jeans.

A pretty, feminine “ah!” cut through his consciousness, and he looked in his peripheral to see Michael kneeling on the floor next to him, his face buried between Katie’s legs.

He focused back on Soren, his own dick throbbing in his jeans. He squeezed Soren’s shaft a little tighter as his mouth sucked hard at the tip. Soren groaned, one hand fisting in the fabric on Daniel’s shoulder and his whole body shuddering.

“Fuck, Dan, I'm going to come if you keep that up,” Soren panted, and Daniel pulled back, his own breath quick.

“I... I'd be okay with that,” he said breathlessly, looking up at Soren and blushing, “I mean, unless you don't want-”

“Fuck,” Soren breathed, looking at Daniel like he was the 8th wonder of the world, “Fuck, Dan, go for it.”

Daniel immediately leaned back down and got his mouth around Soren, sucking quick and hard while his hand stroked the rest of him rapidly.

He felt Soren’s hand go to the back of his head and then immediately away, both hands resettling on his shoulders instead and gripping Daniel’s shirt. He was undeniably grateful for Soren’s self control, and groaned wordlessly around his cock.

He could hear Katie getting steadily more vocal too, and the sound of her pleasure mixed with Soren’s made him almost lightheaded with arousal.

“Fuck, Dan, I'm coming,” Soren warned on a harsh breath, and Daniel concentrated his effort, sucking rapidly at the tip of Soren’s cock as his hand stroked the rest furiously.

Soren made a breathless sound, and hot, bitter cum filled Daniel’s mouth. It was a taste he wasn't entirely unfamiliar with (he was a curious mind, of course he had tasted his own spunk), but he did concede that it wasn't exactly the best flavor in the world. Still, he sucked and swallowed until there was nothing left, and Soren groaned shakily, hunched over Daniel and clinging to him desperately.

Soren shoved him away when it became too much, and Daniel sat back on his heels and caught his breath.

He was painfully hard, his heartbeat pulsing his cock against his zipper. He wiped his mouth and looked up at Soren, who had fallen back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

His eyes flicked to Katie and Michael, and he couldn't stop the breathless moan that escaped his throat at the sight of her arching against the couch. Michael made a desperate little sound, somewhere between a whine and a moan as he licked furiously between her legs, his arms wrapped around her hips to press her tight to him.

A minute later and Katie was coming too, crying out and burying her fingers into Michael’s hair, grinding against his face.

Daniel didn't even dare to rub at his cock through his jeans; he feared that once he started touching himself he wouldn't be able to stop, and he didn't want to come like that.

He suddenly found himself being pushed backwards, and he sprawled onto his back at the unexpected force. Soren was on him a second later, pushing his tongue into Daniel’s mouth and grinding his ass against Daniel’s hard on. Daniel grabbed Soren’s hips, moaning embarrassingly loud at how hot it was to have Soren straddling him.

“Holy shit,” Daniel gasped when Soren pulled away from the kiss, pressing his face against Daniel’s neck instead and licking a hot stripe against his pulse.

“Wanna fuck me, Dan?” Soren said huskily against his throat, and Daniel almost came on the spot.

“Jesus Christ, yes,” he gasped, and Soren pulled a condom out of his pocket before shifting to the side to get rid of his pants entirely.

Daniel hurriedly undid his jeans, hissing slightly as his cock was finally freed; the front of his underwear was wet with precome, and his dick was flushed and throbbing.

Soren ripped the condom packet open and rolled it down Daniel’s shaft in one fluid motion. The latex was already shiny with lube, and Daniel groaned and dug his fingernails into his palm as Soren straddled his waist and grabbed his cock, guiding the tip to press between his cheeks.

“Don't you need-?” Daniel asked, startled, and Soren shook his head.

“M’good,” he groaned, sinking slowly down and Daniel’s brain almost short circuited.

He had no idea how he managed to hold on until Soren’s ass was pressed against his hips, but it was the most beautiful torture Daniel had ever endured.

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Soren’s hips, jerking up into the incredible, tight heat of his body without any self control. Soren grunted, meeting his erratic thrusts until Daniel came, curling up toward Soren with a broken cry.

He collapsed limply back on the floor, breathing hard and shaking. Soren slumped forward as well, hands braced on either side of Daniel’s head and head hanging down toward his chest.

“Holy shit that was hot.”

Daniel and Soren both looked over at the couch, and Daniel’s cock gave a valiant twitch and attempt to stay hard, still snugged up inside Soren’s body.

Katie and Michael were fucking on the couch. Katie was on her back under him, legs wrapped around Michael’s waist as he pumped in and out of her with deep, steady thrusts. Both of them were watching Daniel and Soren ravenously, and Daniel felt a blush spread down his chest.

It was Michael who had spoke, propped up on his elbows to get a better view, and he smiled and winked at Daniel as he lowered himself down over Katie. She groaned as Michael sort of curled into himself in order to duck his head and reach her breasts. He mouthed at them with his lips and teeth and tongue, and Katie gasped, her attention shifting from Daniel and Soren to the man between her legs.

Daniel watched as Michael’s hips picked up speed, and he shifted his weight slightly so he could get a hand down between her legs as well. Katie gasped and writhed as Michael rubbed at her clit, his thrusts hard and deep as his mouth continued to lavish attention on her breasts.

It was actually kind of beautiful to see them together, and Daniel’s breath caught as he watched Michael work to get Katie off again. He was beginning to have a new level of respect for the guy.

Katie panted and moaned, hands running over all of Michael that she could reach. She writhed and trembled the closer she got, and Daniel was captivated as he watched her pleasure mount until she was coming again with a gasp.

“There you go, baby,” he heard Michael murmur breathily, rubbing her clit until she went limp, breathing hard and trembling.

Michael’s hand slid from between her legs to hold her hip, and his thrusts got hard and uneven as he sought his own end, breathing raggedly against Katie’s chest. Katie’s hands slid into Michael’s hair and held tight, and a few minutes later Michael groaned and whimpered as his hips pressed in deep.

“Holy shit,” Soren murmured, and Daniel had to agree with him. Soren shifted, and Daniel was vividly reminded that not only was Soren still on top of him, but Daniel’s dick was still inside him. Soren gave a little grunt as he pulled away, Daniel’s cock sliding free, and he collapsed on his back next to him on the floor.

Daniel fumbled for the condom, pulling it off as neatly as he could and tying it. He let it fall out of his hand and onto the floor right next to him for now; he’d pick it up when they eventually moved.

For a few minutes everything was silent; just the sound of them all catching their breath. Daniel looked around a little dazedly, and realized that Katie was the only one completely naked; Soren was still wearing his shirt but nothing else, and he and Michael were still almost completely dressed, with only their pants shoved down just enough to get their dicks out.

It was utterly ridiculous, and Daniel marveled for a moment at how weird his life was.

“Michael, you’re heavy,” Katie complained, shoving half-heartedly at his shoulder. Michael whined sleepily, lying on top of her with his head pillowed under her chin, “Michael, move it.”

“But you’re comfyyyyy,” Michael sighed, snuggling his face against her chest, “Your boobs are like little pillows.”

Michael squawked when Katie unexpectedly braced one foot on the back of the couch and used the leverage to roll him off of her and onto the floor. He landed with an “oomf!”, the bulk of him hitting the floor but his long legs landing on top of Daniel’s.

“Get ‘im, Katie,” Soren rooted from the floor, and Daniel just winced as Michael flailed around for a second dramatically, kicking Daniel in the process.

“Michael! Cut it out!” Daniel finally barked, and Michael kicked him purposefully in the shin before crawling onto his hands and knees and getting up. His pants were halfway down and the condom was partially falling off his softening dick, but Michael didn’t seem to care as he started to strip, leaving clothes in his wake as he made his way down the hallway toward Soren’s bedroom.

“Dibs on the bed!” he called behind him, and Soren huffed before getting up too.

“Michael! Don’t you mess up my bed, asshole!” Soren shouted, following Michael into the bedroom.

Katie and Daniel shared a look, then burst into giggles ridiculously. Katie stretched, still giggling, and Daniel’s eyes tracked down her body, admiring the flex of her muscles.

“We’d better follow them before they kill each other,” Katie sighed, getting up off the couch and holding her hand down to Daniel. He took it, staggering to his feet.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck once he was stably upright, giving him a gentle kiss.

“You gonna stay this time?” she asked softly, “Michael actually makes good pancakes, believe it or not.”

Daniel chortled, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing gently. She was warm and soft, and he was really looking forward to the opportunity to cuddle up next to her again.

“Yeah,” he gave a little nod, “I’m staying. Sorry about last time, I just freaked out a little bit.”

“We know,” she smiled, “But it’s ok. All worked out, right?”

“Right,” he said, and she pressed in for another kiss. He sighed contently, closing his eyes and stroking one hand up her back. This was planets away from something he ever expected to happen to him. It still made him nervous, still filled him with apprehension to be in such strange new waters; but if there was anything they had all proven this week it was that they were friends first and... whatever this was second. They could fuck in the back seat of Daniel’s car, then share a perfectly good conversation the next day, or bounce ideas off each other in morning meetings, or go to the diner and talk nerd stuff without skipping a beat or having it feel weird. That was all he could ask for at that moment.

A loud bang and a “Hey!” from the direction of the bedroom made them both jump, and they looked toward the commotion.

Katie sighed, her head falling back with an aggravated shake, “If Soren’s killed him I am _not_ cleaning up the blood.”

Daniel chuckled, and let her pull him along down the hallway, dodging Michael’s shed clothes as they went.

He could get used to this.


End file.
